Children (FD)
In Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream, players have option for children after married. To make room for more people in your house, you need to upgrade your house to Level 3. This will cost 100.000 Cash. To get the Level 3 House in Pretty Country games the materials you need are 50 Hardwood Lumber, 3 Adamantite, and "your choice" of these following materials: 20 Wool, 15 Great Wool, 10 Ultimate Wool, 5 Fluorite, and 5 Opal. The player can only have twins in this game and you cannot opt to have just one child. The twins will always be boy and girl, and their appearances look different depending who you marry. After you get married and your house has been upgraded to Level 3, Miroslav will tell that if you want to have children so he can sell a double crib that attached with each other. 'Schedule' The twins will have the same schedule regardless who you marry. They are often separated from each other. Baby Stage Child/Teen Stage 'Personality Types' The twins will have a possibility to have different personalities in game: Quiet, Energetic, Studious, or Romantic. Personalities change depending on who you married. The twins' personality will change dialogue, as well as what jobs they interested in. It does not change their appearance, or their likes and dislikes. The player will get two choices at each stage of their children's growth, and each choice will reflect their personality one way or another. Bachelors Bachelorettes 'Stages' 'Pregnancy' The next day after purchasing a double crib, two weeks in morning the female-side of partnership will feel unwell. The player and their spouse will go to Macaron Clinic for the birthing event. After hear the baby cry, Dr. Heath asks you to wait a moment; soon afterwards there's another cry. WOW, you've got twins! Dr. Heath will ask you to give them names. The boy will be named first, then girl. The following day you will find the twins upstairs in double crib. You cannot interact with them or pick them up. The next day the baby is born, you will receive 10 Formula Milk and a Rattle from Leonie. She will also offer to have Formula Milk available for purchase in her farm shop. The recipe will also be available for purchase. Generally, the pregnancy will happened in Macaron Clinic, but this rule does not apply to Elf or Sugary Princess. If the player chose to marry one of those mentioned magical beings, it will happen inside your house and he or she will do the delivering themselves at Player's home (they don't want Doctor Heath to see how our twins look like). 'Learning Stage' One week later, you'll discover that the twins are now able to crawl. You will see a cut-scane where they crawl up to you in the morning, doing baby talk and various other attempted words. They are now wearing different outfits, the boy will wear blue clothing and the girl will wear pink. 5 days after learning to crawl, they will learn how to walk. 5 days after walking, they will learn to speak. Make sure to give each of your baby Formula Milk and play with Rattle! If you forget, it will take twice the time for twins to grow up. 'Grown-Up' The twins will fully-grown 21 days later. When they are full grown, there are a few random events that you can see, but in general it is just there to take up space inside your house. The twins won't participate in any festivals in Sylph Town, but they will be there for birthdays, our wedding anniversary, Halloween, and Christmas Eve. 'Teen Stage' The "Teen Stage" option only available for iOS/Android. It will trigger 30 days after the twins grow into Child Stage. Category:Characters Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only characters Category:Children